


Oblivious

by TempleOfDepravity



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Assjobs, Cum Eating, F/F, F/M, Incest, Shota, ShotaJaune, Vaginal Sex, handjobs, shota!Jaune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempleOfDepravity/pseuds/TempleOfDepravity
Summary: Jaune loved spending time with Saphron and Terra, he never felt as though he was ignored when he was with them. However, he did kind of wish that he was taller and that his sisters would wear more clothes around him, it was really awkward being face to butt with Terra or chest with Saphron when she bent over. Not to mention it did things to him in his pants. They also liked sleeping in the nude, as he found out when he had a nightmare and came to them. They said nothing, simply pulling him between them and falling back asleep, leaving him hard aching. At least they never minded when he had 'accidents' and were willing to help him.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Saphron Cotta-Arc/Terra Cotta-Arc
Comments: 23
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

“Mmm!” Jaune’s eyes shot open, awakened by the intense pleasure coursing through the lower portion of his body. He felt his balls tighten and release, his penis began to pulse, then he felt the rush of warmth leave his body as he released a stream of white hot semen. 

His vision returning, he found himself gripping tightly onto the back of his beloved sister in law, his face buried into her arching back. He felt something grip onto his dick, squeezing and milking it, begging for the last drop of his cum. 

He stared blindly for a few minutes, as he heard her moan, his own mind not fully there. “Mmm… good morning Jaune.” He heard her call out to him, this had become something of a recurring trend, he’d lost count of how many times he’d found himself buried deep inside either his sister or her wife in the morning. 

Soon he felt stirring behind him, “Yawn~ Morning Terra, Morning Jaune.” It was his sister, the very sister that was married to the woman he found himself currently ejaculating into. She should have been mad, she should have been furious, but she wasn’t. “Oh, I see you had an accident again. Don’t worry, they happen toe veryone.” 

Part of him didn’t believe that, but it still beat the terrible guilt he felt, and even more so it beat her hating him. 

“Well then, we should get going, I’ll go start the coffee, why don’t you help Jaune get cleaned up Saph?” 

“Mmm, sounds like a good idea.” 

He watched as his sister in law pulled herself from his throbbing cock, her asshole gaping as his cum dripped out, one last spurt coating her chocolate ass in a white frosting.

He felt himself hardening again, though he didn’t have time to dwell on it as Saphron picked him up. “Come on Jaune, let’s get you cleaned up.” Another recurring theme in this household.

By the time he had come to, he was already in the shower. He had been placed in front of Saphron as she sat behind him, his head resting between her large breasts. She started the same as usual, washing his hair. 

So, if he was being honest, as weird as all of thi was, he really did enjoy spending time with Saphron. He absolutely loved her, and he loved it when she washed his hair, it always soothed him. The next part though, he could do without.

“Oh no! Jaune… you’re hard again. I told you to tell me, we don’t want you getting hurt.” Ya that.

He really didn’t like talking about it, it was embarrassing, his sister wasn’t supposed to be cleaning his cock. But here she was, he shivered as he felt her hand grab the base, when she began to move he felt the slippery feeling of the soap she was using. 

He gasped as she continued to stroke his head at the same time, she was really good at getting him off. 

It didn’t take long, the hypnotic feeling of her up and downward motions on his cock, the feeling of her hand scratching the top of his head. Soon he exploded, his seme flying everywhere, splattering the already white tile that made up their large bathing area. 

“There you go.” 

Jaune only nodded as they finished washing up.

She got out first, and he waited, catching his breath. Soon he made his way out, and began making his way out.

They had a get together to go to, so he needed to get ready.

A few hours later, and they found themselves in the park, they were the only ones there. Well the three of them, and their friends. Jaune gulped, his sister and sister in law weren’t the only ones who had the habit of wearing skimpy clothing. Their friends all seemed to be part of the same club. Pyrrha, Velvet, Ciel, May, Penny, and Reese, these six were best friends with Saph and Terra, and always came over. 

His eyes drifted to Pyrrha, her top wear was modest, but she had the habit of wearing incredibly short hotpants which were barely able to contain her massive ass. The ame could be said about Ciel and Velvet, Ciel decided on wearing a skirt, though it came up short and did nothing to hide her bubbly dark flesh. Velvet? She may as well have been only nothing, she wore incredibly tight, well tights that showed every contour of her ass. May and Penny had incredibly large breasts, Penny wore a simple tube top that may have as well been just a bra. While May wore a loose fitting wife beater, though it left a massive gap which allowed him to see her unprotected breasts at almost all times. Reese wasn’t nearly as plump as the other girls, at least not in one section, she had the most balanced body over all. But, that just meant she tended to wear shirts that didn’t cover her stomach, and jean shorts that rid up her thick ass.

It didn’t help matters that his own sister’s weren’t wearing any panties, they rarely did. He had caught sight of their tight buds, and slick slits several times already and it was driving him insane. 

The food had already been set up, coleslaw, mashpatotoes, gravy, and other foods that one would normally add gravy too.  
Before they started to eat, the women excused themselves, they had something to do, at least everyone but Terra who stayed behind with him.

As the others went out of sight, she reached down to Jaune, slipping his shorts off before he could counter. 

“Jaune, you’re hard again, we’ll have to take care of this quick.” She pulled him up to her, lying down so that he got a good view of her backside as she hiked up her skirt. “Use my ass.” 

He wanted to argue, but he just couldn’t, he loved the way her dark skin glimmered in the light of the day. God she was gorgeous, he shifted behind her, sliding his throbbing cock between her tight ass cheeks, squeezing them so that way he could sandwich himself. 

He began to thrust, his hips moving back and forth, he felt his body losing any self control. 

“It’s okay, you can go faster.” He didn’t even respond, he just did as she said, as his pace quickened, so did the sounds of flesh slapping, the way their bodies clashed set him off. He hated it, but he loved it all the same.

Soon he felt himself ready to let loose, “Terra…” He managed to squeak out.

She understood, quickly getting up and grabbing his dick with a firm gentle grasp. She began to stroke him off to completion, but the problem was where were they going to put it. Then she got an idea, she aimed him at the gravy, and then it happened. 

He burst out, his cum flying into the container, which she had positioned in front of him. He wasn’t going to have any of that today.

As he came down from his high, she helped get him dressed. Before the others returned she began to mix the gravy, so that way the thick globs weren’t as noticeable.

Once the others returned, he noticed Velvet still, her nose twitching. Her eyes became half lidded as she tried to find the source of whatever it was she was smelling. Though, she didn’t, he hoped.

They began to eat, and while it should have grossed him out, he felt an intense sense of joy and lust as he watched the woman gobble the gravy up. 

Pyrrha spoke, “Oh wow~ this is the best gravy ever.” This got nods from all of the women there.

Especially Velvet, who seemed to be in her own little world. “You… mmm, you have to give me your recipe.” She asked.

Terra giggled, “Oh it’s a family secret.” He saw her wink at him, his face redenning.

That evening things had gone better, it was almost time to eat dinner, so he had started making his way to the kitchen. 

Then he felt his world go dark, a loud smack echoed through his ears as he hit something soft. Reaching up his hands grabbed onto the sides of the offending object, squeezing as he did so.

He heard an audible gasp, “Jaune! I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.” 

Pulling back, though unable to drag his tongue out as he did, his gaze shifted upwards. “It’s okay Saph… I didn’t see you there, I was just a bit uhm lost in thought.” 

His gaze fell down again, his breath hitched as he stared downwards. He couldn’t look at his sister, not now, he was already in enough pain as it was. His eyes glanced back upwards, and there it was, the sight that he was afraid of. He could see his sisters exposed vulva, the mons of her flesh taunting him. His eyes glanced to the neatly cut blonde hair that covered the front of her young flesh. 

He hated this, he could feel his penis twitch, a large bulge appeared on his pants. He felt a bit  
of liquid cover the tip and noticed the stain on his pants. He gulped and looked her in the eyes once more. He didn’t want her thinking he was in pain, he didn’t like when his sister felt guilty. He just wished… he just wished that she wore more clothes. 

He could see her perky nipples as they poked through her plain white shirt. Jaune was only 9, but, he had realized early on that women were beautiful. And his sister, she was incredibly gorgeous, his eyes drank in her full figure. She had just turned 17, and oh god she was beautiful.

“Are you alright? You look like you’re in pain.” 

Saph’s eyes gazed downwards, she was curious, but had decided to drop the subject all together. 

“I’m fine, you had said dinner was ready right?” He desperately tried to change the subject. He watched as she gazed at him with hesitance. Though when she nodded he sighed in relief. 

He followed her, his eyes gazing at her bouncing rear, he swallowed, she had such a wonderfully round butt. He wished that he’d been able to keep his face buried just a little bit longer. He knew those were bad thoughts, but they happened. 

As they reached the kitchen, his eyes slowly trailed to the gorgeous dark brown beauty who stood at the table as she finished setting it. Terra, his absolutely stunning sister in law was something to behold. They had just gotten married and it had been a beautiful wedding. 

Jaune had been sent to stay with them for the foreseeable future, mostly because Saphron couldn't bear to be without her favorite little brother, her only brother but still.

“Oh good you both are here!” He watched her breasts jiggle, the slapping of flesh hit his ears and caused his body to tense, his penis twitching one more time.

She had prepared salads, it was going to be a light dinner, since they had wanted to go to bed sooner tonight, they had a big morning ahead after all.

As they reached the table, Saphron snapped her fingers, remembering that she had to go get papers first. “Terra! Can you help me with something? I need to grab some papers from the car.” 

Terra nodded, and the two of them made their way out, Jaune’s eyes watched as their asses bounced with each step. Life wasn’t fair, why couldn’t they wear more clothes. 

Gulping he stared at the prepared table, she had prepared a white ranch dressing for them. His eyes wandered back one more time as he watched the last jiggle, now they were completely out of view.

Slowly he stood on top of the chair, lowering his pants, his throbbing hard 8 inch dick slung out, no longer being trapped or confined. He grabbed onto the base, and slowly he began to move his hands along the thick shaft. He needed to be quick, so he increased the pace. His knees became weak as his body buckled, his hips thrusting forward as he released his thick semen. 

Thankfully he had pulled their plates close enough that he didn’t miss, his semen poured out from the tip of his dick splattering sloppily onto their green meals. 

He felt himself empty, their once dry meal was now drenched in his thick hot liquid. He had cum far more than he had thought he would. Though his tip wasn’t thoroughly clean, he decided to slip his pants back on, sitting down he waited for them to come back.

“Oh Jaune! You already put the ranch on our salads for us! Thank you!” Terra smiled as she sat down next to him, Saph taking the other side. 

His eyes glanced back and forth, he could make out their hardened nipples, and he had the urge to grab onto one and start sucking.

He watched, as they began to eat, his penis hardened as they took large bites, his cum dripping from the sides of their mouths.

“Mmm this Ranch is really good!” His sister always loved it, this, this hadn’t been the first time he’d done this.

He watched as she used her tongue to scoop up the bits that dripped from the side of her mouth.

God he was so hard right now.

The meal finished, they made their way towards the bed. He made sure to stay in front of them, nights were always the hardest, they insisted he slept with them. The problem though, they never slept with any clothes on, and they really liked having him in the middle. 

He took a deep breath and made his way onto the bed, disrobing himself, they insisted that he didn’t wear clothes. 

Then it happened, “Jaune! Why didn’t you say anything?!” It was Saph, this was what he was worried about, “You’re rock hard, have you been like that all day?!” Well yes, but he had relieved himself. 

He watched with bated breath, his beautiful sister and her equally gorgeous wife made their way to him. They had opted to wear clothing tonight, a matching set of white stockings with a garder belt and small corset.

They moved, each taking one side of him, he was soon sandwiched in a marshmallow heaven, their breasts pressing tightly onto his face from each side. 

Then the warm sensation hit, his eyes glanced downwards, each of them had placed a hand firmly onto his throbbing dick. His breathing increased as they began to stroke up and down. He felt the heat on his cock intensify, “It’s okay Jaune, we know it’s only natural just let it out.”

Jaune couldn’t help but shift his head a little, soon he found himself closer to Saph’s breast. He heard her gasp once he placed his mouth upon her nipple. Placing his right hand onto her left breast he began to knead it. His mouth applying more suction, his teeth grinding onto her hardened nipple. He heard her moan, he had to apologize, he didn’t mean for this to happen.

Pulling away with a loud smack, “I’m sorry, I don’t know wha”

He was interrupted by Saph, her chest heaving, “It’s… it’s okay. These are normal things okay?”

“Yes, Saph is right, you’re a growing boy.” Terra decided to chip in as well.

He nodded, soon his hips began to buck, he was getting close. He felt his sisters stop, “Okay, we don’t want you getting the bed messy again.” Jaune once again nodded, this hadn’t been the first time they’d done this for him. In fact, they did it pretty frequently, he just, he just never felt right asking for it. 

He watched as Terra made her way down, her hand trailing down his stomach, he shivered when he felt her tongue slide across the urethral. She lapped up the precum that dripped from the top. 

“Mmm, this is my favorite flavor after all.” 

Oh no… his first instinct was to squirm, but instead he smiled when he saw her smiling back at him. 

He watched as Saph also made her way down, once she reached Terra his brain froze. He watched as they kissed, one deep and passionate, he watched their tongues wrestle and wrap around one another. The strand of saliva which dripped from the tips of their tongues sent shivers down his spine. Then his breathing stopped, they had moved over to his throbbing cock, both of them planted a soft kiss on each side of his head.

He watched as they converged, their lips touching as they covered the entirety of the head. Then they started to move, in unison they dragged their lips, sliding their tongues down the veins of his shaft. They were looking at him, he could only stare dumbly as he watched their eyes. He felt his balls tense, the seemed to notice this as they stopped what they were doing. Their mouths latching onto his heavy balls. He watched as they began to suckle on them, soon they pulled the entirety of each into their mouths. He felt shivers run down his spine as they applied suction, their tongues coiling and swirling around his testicals. 

He watched as they once again began to stroke his cock, their hands increasing pace, and before he could think any further, he released. Unlike the first time his body convulsed and the amount of cum which he released was intense. He watched as they got up, positioning their bodies in the way of the on coming stream of semen.

The way that his cum coated their bodies, their bountiful breasts and their slim stomachs. He was mesmerized by the way that the white of his cum was spread across them. Especially the way that Terra’s dark skin contrasted against his white hot semen. 

“Alright, that should be enough, we can go to sleep now.” It really wasn’t enough, but he wasn’t going to complain anymore.

Closing his eyes he felt his sisters take to his sides again, their arms wrapping around his exposed belly. 

The night went back normally enough, at least till Jaune felt something, his lower body was warm. 

Opening his eyes, he found himself encased in a pillowy heaven, he was gripping onto Saphron, and his penis had entered her pussy. He could feel her warm folds hold tightly onto him, this hadn’t been the first time he’d done this. He had the bad habit of moving a lot during his sleep. Normally he’d be able to pull out, but this time Saph was holding onto him like a grip. He could feel her core clenching, trying to keep him inside. He gave in, he couldn’t take it anymore, he’d been denying himself these pleasures for so long.

His thrusts became more rhythmic, “MMM.” He stilled, as he heard Saph, “It’s so good Jaune… please… I need more.” He gulped as he continued, his hands on her waist now as he stared her in the eyes. “I’m sorry Jaune… I know it’s so hard. But… I just can’t hold back anymore. Breed me!” 

Oh that had done it, his body went limp as his entire being exploded, he came hard, harder than he ever had. He felt her pussy clench, doing her best to keep everything he had inside of her, she didn’t want to let this go and he didn’t want to either. 

“Please… please put a baby in me.” His hips bucked again, making sure that he was as pressed up against her as he could be.

He felt himself finish, not a drop of his cum escaped her thirsty hole. He pulled out with a plop, only to feel another hand on him, Terra had waken up, “Now that’s not fair, if we’re giving up now then we both have to please our little husband right?” 

He felt his body shiver, her lips dangerously close to his ear, wait… husband?

“Hu...husband?” 

He looked to Saph, who at least had the dignity to look away embarrassed. 

“Uhm… so I may have brought you over, with the intent of having you be our husband… I’ve… I’ve always loved you little bro. And there’s no one else I’d rather have put a baby in me than you.” He gulped, “We’ve… uh we may have been playing oblivious this entire time. I’m sorry!” 

So they had been doing it on purpose! He wanted to be angry, but he couldn’t, it felt so damn good.

“Well then, I guess it’s my turn.” Terra whispered quietly into his ear as she got up, rummaging towards Saphron, he watched as she wiggled her ass at him his cum from earlier still rolling down her deliciously thick chocolate ass. He watched as she began to suck on Saph’s nipples.

He did what any boy… no man would, he stood up and made his way towards her.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune can't help but feel Joy in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! So the epilogue's are going to be pretty short. Also again, I'm totally up for suggestions of things you want written. Can't promise anything but we'll see!

“Jaaaaaune♥~” Jaune’s ears perked as he heard his name, “Where are you~” A shiver ran down his spine as he drew closer to the heavenly sound. Putting his foot forward he slid the door open, his eyes casting upon his elder sisters both lying in their queen sized bed, their bodies bare in front of him. He felt his cock twitch in his pants, his eyes glancing to the small bulges on their stomachs. 

It had only been about a month since they’d given into their urges, but he’d already gotten them pregnant. His and Saph’s parents had been rather okay with it, apparently they’d already figured something like this would happen and they just wanted grandkids. Using his body to push the door open he walked forward, two plates of pancakes freshly made held in each. 

“Good Morning you two. I made breakfast.” 

“Oh, we have such a considerate husband don’t we Saph?” He watched his blood sister nod enthusiastically.

“He’s always been a little sweetheart, even more so now that he’s going to be a papa.” Saph began to rub her stomach gently. Jaune’s heart swelled at the words papa, sure he was still little, but the thought filled him with so much joy.

Jaune moved closer, handing Saph her plate, then moving onto Terra’s side he handed her hers. Making his way onto the bed he positioned himself between the two of them, his eyes unable to take themselves off of their mouths. He watched as they slipped the food in, chewing with intense interest. “Mmmm~ Delicious as always! Especially your special syrup.” Jaune gulped as he watched Terra lick her lips of his white sticky semen. 

They’d already really enjoyed it, so much so that well… 

“Honey, you have a little bit here.” Saph pressed against her own lips, though Terra missed. “No, lemme get that for you.” He watched as they closed in on each other, their lips meeting, he watched as they pulled away from time to time their tongues intertwining between the two of them. They pulled away, a thin trail of saliva connecting their tongues together.

He couldn’t help but feel his cock harden again, his sisters were just so damn sexy.

Instinctively Jaune moved his hands over the small bumps, he couldn’t help but stroke their bellies, his heart tightening with every swirling movement. He had found himself instantly drawn to the little bumps on his sisters, he knew what they were because of class, and well he couldn’t help but feel absolutely excited and happy. His heart swelling with joy he missed his sisters’ hands moving to his lower half.

He felt their tight grips as they began to stroke his shaft. “Oooh~” He loved the way they handled his cock, since they’d given up on pretense, they’d shown to be quite masterful at it. He felt something hot and warm against his balls, his eyes glanced down, apparently both of them had moved without his knowing. He watched and felt their tongues drag around licking his engorged testicles.

“Mmm~ I much prefer the syrup from the source though.” He watched as Saphron dragged her tongue up his shaft, he felt her hot breath against his stiffening cock and shuddered in expectations.

“Mmm~ The source tastes just as good.♥” Soon he felt another tongue doing much the same, Terra began to move, reaching the tip. He watched as their tongues danced around he head, scraping every groove, intertwining and tugging at one another. He shivered as they moved closer, their mouths covering the entirety of his swollen head, their lips touching, he felt their tongues dance around one another. 

Watching them make out around his cock was so incredibly exciting, far too much for his childish brain to handle. It didn’t take long before came once more, his thick liquid splattering onto their faces, they pulled away letting him cover them in his thick goo. Jaune loved his sister, and if he was being honest, while he loved both of them Saphron was just a bit more important to him and something about the taboo nature of blood siblings really got his fire roaring. But… he loved the way that Terra’s chocolate skin looked when contracted with his semen, he loved the white texture against her dark colored skin. 

“Mmm~ Delicious.” Terra made her way towards Saphron, once more the two of them began to kiss, their tongues trailing across the others lips. They made sure to part from time to time to time, giving him a good look. He loved how they played with his semen, swapping the thick goo between each other, letting thick strings of white link their lips together. 

Once more they moved closer, Jaune loved it, he loved the faces they made when making out. The shere lust in their looks, the hazy eyes, he swore he could see hearts in their pupils. He felt his little member rise again. 

“Oh my~ Seems little Jauney is ready to go.” His sister Saph stated, her tone just as alluring now as it was earlier. “Say… I know it’s kind of dangerous to have sex right now… but I got another idea. We should give Jauney a little treat, don’t you think so Ter?” 

“Oh most definitely Saph. Our little hubby has been so good to us, it’s the least we can do.” 

He didn’t really get what they meant, but he couldn’t hide his anticipation as they started to move. They’d stopped having sex since he found out they were pregnant, apparently they didn’t need to but Jaune was rather large, and when he came he came in gallons, he didn’t want to risk hurting his children.

He watched as they made their way to each side, their legs moving around his waist. Then he felt it, he’d seen them do it before, but this was the first time he’d taken part. They had moved to scissor one another, but in doing so had sandwiched his cock between their folds. “Don’t worry Darling, we'll take care of everything.” His eyes turned to Terra, his anticipation reaching its climax. 

Soon he felt them move, their already moist pussy squeezing onto his cock, like two hot vices. He watched as they moved, their hips going up and down in unison, “Ohh! Oh this is great… I love you boooth soo much.” Their sweet giggles filled his ears with joy, his heart beating faster than it ever had before.

Thankfully he had been sitting up, he was able to watch as the head of his cock vanished between their folds, as their pussies squished against one another. Their fluids mixed with the left over semen that covered his cock. 

Squelch squelch Squelch

He couldn’t keep his eyes open, his body had tensed so much he had to lay down, the amount of pleasure he was experiencing was way too much to handle. “Soooo good, Oh GAWWWD! I… I can’t wait till… till I can… be in youuu again!” Jaune felt his brain melt, the pleasure was far too much. 

It didn’t take long before he felt himself release, his semen erupting from the tip of his cock, his eyes opened as he once more watched his beloveds covered in his white fluids. He watched as they both stopped, their own bodies hit with almost insync orgasms.

“Oh…oh god that was so good.” He heard Terra’s voice grow as they drew closer to him. Soon he found himself in their grasps once more. He felt warm, his head smothered between their swelling breasts. One more thing he’d come to enjoy, turning to Saphron first, he pressed his lips against her puffy nipples. “Oh my, seems someones thirsty~” Ignoring Terra’s little jab, he began to suck, soon his mouth began to fill with Saphron’s milk. Wrapping his arms around his sister he closed his eyes, they’d need to get clean, but for now he’d enjoy his meal and take a nap.


End file.
